


got it in spades

by usoverlooked



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff wraps a hand around her wrist and holds it up. Sitting on her ring finger is a delicate gold ring. Britta is nearly one hundred percent sure it's mocking her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got it in spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easternepiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternepiphany/gifts).



> So the numbering system is how it went chronologically, which is why it starts with ii. Just to clear up that confusion before it starts!

**part ii: diamonds**

 

"This was a terrible idea." Jeff groans beneath her. Britta blinks herself awake at the words and sits up. Her hip burns like something stung her, her head feel heavy and the light is entirely too bright.

"My memory's a little fuzzy, but I seem to remember it being your terrible idea, Winger." She counters and slides off his chest onto the bed. Jeff rolls onto his side to face her, a grin creeping across his face. The look annoys her because it's usually followed by snark or the suggestion of alcohol and neither of those seem like things she can stomach right now.

"Be careful what you say there, Winger." Jeff wraps a hand around her wrist and holds it up. Sitting on her ring finger is a delicate gold ring. Britta is nearly one hundred percent sure it's mocking her as she groans and flops back onto the bed.

 

Britta ends up heading to his shower while Jeff makes coffee. Both are guaranteed to clear their heads, Britta hopes. As she strips off her tank top (which she is honestly shocked to still be wearing) she finds another problem scrawled across her hip. She tugs her shorts off to investigate.

"Jeff! Get in here," she bellows. From the other room, Jeff sighs, but the floorboards creak and Britta's stomach twists when she realizes she knows his apartment so well: that she knows the floors of it like that. He walks in and his eyebrows raise at the sight of her, topless and one hand holding the corner of her shorts below her hip.

"Look at this! We are the biggest idiots." She motions wildly with her other hand at the tattoo on her hip. It reads, in simple typewriter font 'Britta Winger + Jeff Perry'. Jeff freezes, his face caught between amusement and horror. Quickly, he tugs his shirt up and his pajama pants down. Upon his hip lies a matching tattoo.

"Shit. We Britta'd getting a drunk tattoo." Britta's eyes narrow at his use of the term, and he rattles off a quick apology. She's touched by it momentarily, but there are bigger fish to fry.

 

**part iii: clubs**

 

Shirley shrugs her purse up higher on her shoulder and tries to outwalk Jeff when he approaches her. Of course, Jeff is tall and determined so he catches up to her within a few steps.

"Shirley, you were with us at the chapel, er, ceremony?" Jeff corrects himself when Shirley's expression changes from stressed to angry at his terminology. The pair turns down a hall and Jeff realizes his brief window of opportunity before Shirley's business meeting is closing. "You didn't stop us?"

"You kept claiming she chose you over her cats and Brit-ta said you liked her more than your reflection. Those are signs, Jeffrey, plus both of you kept going on about 'nutting up', I figured I couldn't stand in the way of true love," her voice goes suspiciously cheerful at the end and Jeff faintly remembers when they mocked Vaughn together and Shirley just wanted Britta to marry Jeff. Part of him wonders if this had all been a long con, but he quickly dismisses the theory. The pair arrives at her meeting room and Jeff takes the chance to make a last ditch effort at convincing her to see how ridiculous they were last night.

"So we were drunk and saying stupid things and you took that to mean we loved each other? Shirley, let me explain to you how alcohol works-"

"Don't you pull that with me, Jeffrey Winger. I know you better than nearly anyone and I say you made a good decision last night," Shirley pauses outside the door for a moment, then grins. "Trust me, Jeffrey, I was your best man!"

 

 

"Britta," Annie's voice gives away her surprise at the older girl's appearance at the apartment. The golden trio (a nickname Jeff or her came up two years ago with after lounging one weekend with ABC Family's Harry Potter marathon in the background) is trying suspiciously hard not to smile as they crowd around the doorway. Britta's eyes narrow.

"Why didn't you three stop us?" She asks point-blank. For a moment, the three avoid answering, the only reply is from Annie, who is making absurd inconclusive bleating noises.

"We wanted to win a bet with Pierce!" Troy sounds incredibly distressed. As quickly as the words are out of his mouth, Annie smacks his arm for the admission.

"Pierce bet the three of us a solid sum of money that you and Jeff would get married yesterday," Abed explains plainly while the other two mouth an argument silently at each other. He goes on to explain that originally the bet was between Troy and Pierce, but the other two had to join when Troy realized his funds consisted of twenty-eight dollars and one fancy brick.

"Abed! It sounds so bad when you put it like that," Annie pouts before turning to Britta. She twists her hands against each other as she attempts an explanation. "It's just that we got a fine because apparently we weren't supposed to paint the dreamatorium but we did so we needed some money and you guys are so cute together," she talks faster with each word, afraid Britta will cut her off.

"Yeah, Annie, nothing says cute like branding ourselves with each other's names," Britta counters, her face twisting into a sour expression. Off the trio's blank look, Britta pulls out her phone and scrolls through to a photograph of the tattoo.

Their reactions are rather funny, in any other circumstance Britta would laugh at them. Abed's face blanks into the same as when Cougarton Abbey ended, Troy grins (probably at the amount of skin in the picture - scandalous) and Annie gasps. They're really quite predictable about this sort of thing.

"Yeah, we definitely only knew about the wedding and where exactly is that on your body?" Troy's voice gets comically high and Britta groans in response.

"You guys are no help," she grabs her phone back and stomps down the hall, annoyed at their lack of guilt.

"Britta?" Abed calls calmly down the hall. She looks at him over her shoulder, trying her best to glower at him. "You two are happy together; I think alcohol just takes back your fears. I wouldn't have let you get married if it wasn't a good idea. You guys are my family."

Next to him, Annie 'aw's at his statement and even Britta is slightly moved by it. Sighing, she calls back a gratitude, mostly because she has no idea what else would be appropriate to say to that.

 

**i. hearts**

Britta's halfway through an argument about fish tacos when a realization hits Jeff. Around him, he can hear Shirley explaining tequila to Annie, Pierce ordering drinks for the table and Troy and Abed discussing how married assassins always get tattoos.

"Britta, remember when we were the parents?" The way he says this, it's an announcement, not a question. Britta blinks in confusion before nodding at him. He laughs and continues. "We're like the best parents ever; all our kids are graduated and have jobs."

"So do tons of people, dumbass, that's like average parents," Britta argues, her face twisted in opposition. Next to her, Troy nearly tumbles into her lap, laughing at some part of his and Abed's discussion. Britta neatly pushes him back over. "Besides, if we had kids they'd be way cooler than these guys."

"Yeah, and funnier," Jeff clinks his glass against hers in agreement. Another idea strikes him almost instantaneously. "Let's have some."

"You have them," Britta tosses back. She realizes what she said a moment later, giggling and trying to explain the comment away. So struck by the motion of explaining, she actually walks around the small table to face Jeff head on. Her finger wags in his face and he grabs it and they're both just past tipsy so somehow she flops in his lap.

"I didn't mean we should start now," Jeff chides, but his arms lock Britta in place. Down the table, Annie and Shirley coo at the pair.

"Remember when we talked about this and marriage and stuff?" Britta says this softly, so to the others it probably looks like Jeff's nodding at nothing.

"I was going to say two," Jeff comments. Britta grins down at him. Something in her face moves Jeff. "I think it's my turn."

"To do what?"

"Propose."

 

 

**part iv. spades**

 

"We have the worst friends ever," Britta declares as she grabs a slice of watermelon out of the fridge in Jeff's apartment. "Who lets drunk people get married and get tattoos?"

"Other drunk people with good intentions," Jeff says after spitting a watermelon seed into the sink. He leans casually against the counter and Britta hops onto the space next to him. There is a fairly good chance they've banged there, she realizes as she bites into the melon.

"So what do we do?" Britta asks meekly after a few moments of silence. Jeff shrugs in response. She wishes she knew him less, that she could interpret the shrug as one of uncaring. Instead, Britta recognizes his personal brand of filibustering. Nudging him with her foot, she prods him for an answer.

"This past year I've kind of thought, or wondered, if this was where the two of us would end up," he admits. Britta tries her damndest to keep her hopes from rising. But that's the thing about Britta, she fails a lot.

"So you want to stay married?" A giggle escapes with the statement and Jeff straightens at the sound. Britta realizes how he took it and corrects herself. "Winger, I'm not laughing at the idea, I'm just... Remember four years ago? All you wanted was an easy degree and an invitation into my pants."

"Well, seeing as I've already gotten both of those, I want something more now," Jeff grins impishly at her, earning a gentle smack on the arm.

"Think we could do it?" She asks earnestly.

"If we can survive Greendale together, don't you think we can survive the rest of it the same way?" Jeff is coming dangerously near a Winger speech. Britta remembers once waggling a finger in his face and making him swear on his hairline to never try to woo her with a Winger speech.

"Almost a Winger speech there," Britta voices her concern. Licking her lips, she finishes her statement. "But I'll let it pass, I guess. Marriage is about compromise or something, isn't it?"

She bites into the watermelon and waits for a reaction. Jeff smiles at her and sets the watermelon down. She follows suit. If they hadn't screwed on his countertops before, after that night they definitely had.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have a million babies and live happily ever after or whatever. Anyway, happy Valentine's day Kate! Love you and everything you write so I'm hoping you like this.


End file.
